


【然访】叔叔，吃胡萝卜吗？

by banbaizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbaizi/pseuds/banbaizi
Summary: ABO私设照例性爱骚话不断看标题也知道的胡萝卜play~





	【然访】叔叔，吃胡萝卜吗？

**Author's Note:**

> ABO私设  
> 照例性爱骚话不断  
> 看标题也知道的胡萝卜play~

沈浩然，男性alpha，26岁。

在许多人年近三十还在寻找一份活少钱多离家近的工作时，沈浩然已经成为申麟集团的代理总裁。

在许多人年近三十还在四处相亲试图摆脱单身狗的身份时，沈浩然早已迎娶高富帅并且拥有一对可爱的龙凤胎。

当然，人生赢家沈浩然也有他的烦恼。

有了孩子之后的生活不如2人世界分分秒秒蜜里调油，但一家四口的日常也有别样趣味。宝宝平日里都由保姆照顾，为了融洽亲子关系，两位家长给自己下了死命令，每周的工作日必须腾出两天准时下班回家陪孩子吃饭，而这两天会由沈浩然亲自下厨。

今天就是这样的日子，沈浩然准时下班弄了几个小炒，配上一碗简单美味的豆腐羹，一桌菜也算有模有样。聊聊一天发生的趣事，晚饭也即将接近尾声，可再一次的，沈爸爸发现了最近让他有些烦恼的情况。

大多数的蔬菜都被留下了。

沈浩然看着桌上的餐盘中，但凡是荤素混炒，肉丝肉片都被挑了个干净。特别是那一盘胡萝卜炒牛肉，哦，不，现在它看上去简直就是炒胡萝卜！再看看小朋友碗边上，零零散散的都是被挑出来的绿色叶片。

是的了，沈浩然也遇到了普通家长会遇到的难题——孩子挑食。作为家庭教育的黑脸担当，沈浩然清清嗓子准备给孩子来一场严肃的餐桌文化教育，“言言，方方，你们为什么把蔬菜都剩下了？”

被点名的小朋友们一个瑟缩，胆子稍微大些的姐姐娇声娇气的控诉“因为他们都很难吃呀，言言讨厌蔬菜！”

“嗯，方方也是！”弟弟开口附和。

“哪里难吃的了，你看就像胡萝卜，甜甜脆脆的不是很好吃吗？而且这是爸爸辛辛苦苦做的菜，你们这样浪费，爸爸会很伤心的。”说着沈浩然还真的就摆出苦瓜脸，故作伤心，还举起筷子给两个孩子各夹了一片胡萝卜放进碗里，“来，尝尝看。”

比起强迫孩子小小年纪就语言绘画乐器舞蹈样样精通，夫夫俩人更注重孩子的性格培养，认为善良、富有同情心才是作为人最基本的东西。

所以两个孩子一听这话便一同皱起小小的眉，盯着碗里的橘黄色片状物不知如何是好。

不想吃胡萝卜，可是也不想爸爸难过……

姐姐实在没办法，向另一个父亲投去求救的目光，结果见到高访一脸不自在的移开了视线。

而且……

“爸爸！可是爹地也没有吃胡萝卜！”为了不吃胡萝卜，女儿毫不留情的举报自己最爱的爹地。

高访很尴尬，试图将胡萝卜夹到另一边，可是这个动作已经落入沈浩然的眼中。

心虚的对上爱人的眼，看见对方使了个眼色又比了比叔叔的口型，大致意思应该是让他一起劝孩子不能挑食。

但是，高访真的非常、非常不爱吃胡萝卜。

叫他吃胡萝卜是不可能的，这辈子都不可能的。

对不起了，然然。

“咳，咳…”高访闪躲开沈浩然的育儿凝视射线，“那个，爹地觉得吧，嗯…在挑选食物这件事上吧，还是可以保留一些个人自由的。人嘛，总有一两样不爱吃的东西嘛，这很正常。”

然然，你别拿脚顶我，我什么都不知道。

“爹地说的对，很正常嘛！”小孩子也不管高访说的是否合理，反正可以让他们不用被逼着吃下胡萝卜就是真理！

“爸爸，你也不要伤心了，以后不要做蔬菜就好了。其他的东西我们都会吃干净的～”

“是的，爸爸～这次就饶了我们吧～”姐弟俩一起发动狗狗眼攻势，别问为什么，反正每次爸爸朝爹地使这招，爹地就什么都好好好。

事实证明，确实有效。

一不留神，沈浩然就在宝宝们楚楚可怜的眼神中败下阵来。

对于丈夫的临阵叛敌，沈浩然在小本本上记了一笔。

周五晚上，沈浩然接到表哥林耀正的电话，说要带言言、方方一起出去玩。这位表哥因为拓展上海分公司的事来沪已经几个月了，期间他们统共也就一起吃了3次饭。这次突然来电还说要带孩子出去玩，沈浩然眉头一皱觉得事情并不简单。

果然在他的威逼利诱之下，林耀正终于坦白，原来他在上海重遇了六年前突然销声匿迹的高秘书，对方居然还有个与双胞胎年纪相仿的孩子。这次也是没办法了，想要从孩子入手重新把人追回来。

电话那头林耀正是掏心掏肺的表决心，电话这头沈浩然也是越听越揪心，感情路十分顺利的他怎么能理解六年的相思之苦，当即就满口答应了。

还好告知高访后，对方也欣然同意了。

周六一早，在两位爸爸的千叮咛万嘱咐之下，宝宝们终于踏上了他们的红娘之旅。

二两位空巢老人也享受起难得的二人时光来。

送走孩子，沈浩然熊抱着高访又睡了个回笼觉，待他再次起床的时候已经接近晌午饭点。

正寻思着高访去哪儿了的时候，就听见厨房传来轻微的响声。

顶着一头乱毛，沈浩然兴冲冲的穿上拖鞋冲去厨房。

只见高访正在起锅摆盘，睡衣外边套着格子围裙，后腰带系了个蝴蝶结，将男人纤细的腰线完全勾勒出来，且衬托着臀部更加挺翘。

自然的由背后环抱住自家爱人，下巴抵上高访的肩，沈浩然就跟只撒娇的小狗狗般磨蹭着，“好香啊～哇～我最爱的糖醋肉！”

沈浩然眼疾手快的从盘子里偷走一块塞进嘴里，浓郁的酱汁在口腔散开，酸酸甜甜的口味正好，肉也用油先过过，锁住了汁水，鲜嫩可口。

“叔叔做的糖醋肉最好吃了！”马屁大王沈浩然热情称赞。

“你可拉倒吧，还不都是你教的，沈大厨。”高访笑笑，明明他们的儿子女儿都能打酱油了，沈浩然与他独处时还是会像个孩子一样。

人都是有了孩子之后才学会做父母的，高访也是为了照顾孩子跟着沈浩然学了几手，基本上都是讨喜小朋友的菜式。

好巧不巧，沈浩然也是一个“小朋友”。

“叔叔怎么想起来做饭了，干嘛不多睡儿？”黏人精沈浩然也不管高访还在给排骨裹面包粉，维持着抱抱的姿势不肯松手。

“我看你睡那么香，就没叫你。家里一直都是你买洗烧，我也就偶尔煮一次。”高访对背后的重量倒也不恼，反而还有些享受沈浩然久违的撒娇，于是拖着大型人形挂件在厨房继续忙活着。

“炖蛋已经上气了，再过几分钟就好了。”高访已经将用刀背均匀拍打过的两块排骨全都过上了面包糠，挂着沈浩然准备热油锅炸猪排。

“叔叔，蔬菜呢，蛋好了我来帮忙炒个蔬菜吧。”沈浩然环顾一圈没见到绿色蔬菜的影子，他们家的餐桌可是讲究有咸有甜，有荤有素的。

“冰箱里蔬菜吃完了，再出去买耽误时间，就炖了个蛋。”

“嗯？这不是还有两根胡萝卜吗？”沈浩然打开冰箱，发现保险抽屉里除了几盒车厘子还有两根胡萝卜静静躺在那。

“胡萝卜是蔬菜吗？”高访嫌弃的瞥了眼，“胡萝卜简直就是恶魔果实！”

此情此景，沈浩然一下子就联想到上次高访为了逃避胡萝卜通敌卖老公的事。双眼微咪，举着胡萝卜望向高访因弯腰而翘的更高的臀。心里的小恶魔一下子飞出来，他好像想到了另一种能让高访吃胡萝卜的方法。

“叔叔，那你更加得吃吃看了，看看能不能获得什么超能力？”沈浩然绕到灶台上关上了火。

“什.......唔....”转头的瞬间，高访的唇就被堵上，熟悉到不能再熟悉的可乐味一下子飘的厨房四处都是。

沈浩然的吻突然而猛烈，高访甚至还未来得及放下铲子，就被亲的五迷三道。后脑勺给宽厚的手掌扣住，口腔被极具侵略性的占有，另一只手也不规矩的下移到了臀部。经年累月的健身让男人的身体更加结实，鼓起的肌肉劲道十足，让高访无法挣脱。

许久未在家中如此放肆的激吻，高访压抑的情欲也被调拨出来，手中的铲子随意的丢弃在灶台上。高访回抱住自己的丈夫，时间的淘洗让他更有男人味，不仅仅只是身体，还有气势。

26的alpha告别了紫红的发色，留起了干练的黑色短发，工作日搭配上剪裁合体的正装，俨然一副社会精英的模样。作为合作伙伴，两人一同进行过不少商业谈判，虽说在专业性上沈浩然还有些缺失，可在谈吐举止上可谓进退有度，分厘必争。好几次连他这个老江湖都不得不暗暗叫好，沈浩然已经越来越成熟，而他可以教给沈浩然的东西已经越来越少了。

“叔叔，接吻的时候还分心？”沈浩然捏了捏高访的屁股，明显感觉到叔叔有点心不在焉，“我的技术变得那么差了？”

“我一手调教出来的，怎么会差。”高访也知晓这是沈浩然开的玩笑，顺着话头反送了一句。

“不先吃饭？”难得孩子都不在，高访也确实有想要了，但这菜做到一半……

“20分钟…”说完沈浩然又开始动手动脚，手指缓慢的沿着腰线从围裙腰带的缝隙穿了进去，挑逗意味强烈的抚摸着高访的小腹。

“能行？”高访戏谑道。

“快两周没做了，除非叔叔在外边偷人，不然长不短。”嗅到高访后颈也溢出了酒香，alpha勾起唇角亲吻上独属于他的omega，舌尖有意无意的舔过发烫的腺体，将酒味逼的愈发浓郁。

环住腰身的手不安分的解开睡衣的扣子，每解开一颗，沈浩然就会在腺体的附近种下一颗草莓。湿漉漉的舌头色气十足的留下一道道水痕，alpha毫不客气的散发着自己的信息素。

当睡衣彻底被打开、褪下，高访也已经软了腰，全靠灶台和沈浩然粗壮的手臂支持。

“嗯…然然…”高访被吻的浑身燥热，男人在情事上的手段越来越高明，三两下就能将他挑逗的浴火缠身。在信息素的影响下，高访的后穴很快就一抽一抽的传来痒意，想要用沈浩然的大家伙插进去止止痒。

“嗯？”

“嗯什么嗯？孩子都五岁了，还要让我教你怎么做爱？”高访眼波流转，一手扶着大理石桌面，一手连同内裤一起将睡裤拉下。橡皮筋滑过屁股时高访特意放慢动作，手指卡紧皮筋，将丰满的臀肉勒出一道凹痕，看起来肉感十足，让人想要狠狠的捏上一把。随后还大胆的将魔爪伸向沈浩然的裤衩，三两下就将对方的性器释放出来，熟练的反手套弄起已然勃发的肉棍。

高访小幅度的抬起屁股，求欢的意图再明白不过。主动用臀缝夹住硬物，上下扭动着腰用后穴分泌出的液体润滑着烫热的硬物。omega主动的就差直接将顶端抵住穴口，自己吞进去了。

沈浩然根本受不住这样的撩拨，刚想提枪就上，却在看见胡萝卜时想起自己是带着革命任务的！“叔叔，在吃下你最爱的这根之前，得先尝尝这个哦～～。”说着便迅速退开下身，将胡萝卜圆润的头部抵住穴口缓缓推入。

“嘶——好冰……”完全准备好接纳性器的后穴却被塞入食物，刚从冰箱里拿出来的冰凉感刺激的高访向前挺腰想要逃脱，“然然你玩什么呢……这是吃的东西…”

“没错啊，我是在让叔叔的小屁股吃啊～”沈浩然故作烂漫的说着。

“吃你个头！”高访伸手想要自己拔出愈发深入的胡萝卜，却被沈浩然反扣住双手。

温热的鼻息喷洒在颈后，性感的气音萦绕在高访耳边，“叔叔那么迫不及待的想要吃我的“头”啊～”

“对，想吃然然这根，所以快把这玩意儿拿出去....”高访回头魅惑的瞟了一眼，黑亮的眸子写满了欲求，“然然.......我只想要你的进来......”手被困住，高访只能抬起脚，磨蹭着沈浩然的小腿。

“吃完前菜马上就给你。”沈浩然眼睛都发红了，但他也知道这种勾引是高访进攻的手段，如果现在拔出来他就又输了。咬咬牙，将胡萝卜又推进了几分，越往后越粗的柱状物将穴口拓展的有三指阔，紧紧的咬住橘色的表面，一吸一吸的蠕动着，好像真的吃的津津有味似的。

“嗯啊.....够了.....不要了......”

“还不够，这一整根叔叔都可以吃下去，现在才进去一半呢。”沈浩然还嫌不够，“叔叔，胡萝卜含有丰富的胡萝卜素，多吃点对视力也有帮助。如果你小时候就多吃点胡萝卜，现在就不会近视了。”虽然叔叔戴眼镜超级好看，沈浩然默默的在心里添了一句。

“你可拉倒吧...”

高访被逼的不行，体内高热的温度已经慢慢的将胡萝卜焐热，渐渐的他竟真的从这根有机物身上寻求到了一丝被填充的快感。沈浩然还在将其向里推，不仅如此还不停的旋转搅动着，胡萝卜的头部时不时的碾摩擦过敏感的肠肉，一股一股的淫水不受控制的分泌、涌出。

“叔叔，你有感觉了？”沈浩然坏笑，舔过高访通红的耳廓，向耳蜗吹气，高访只能应接不暇的瑟缩身体闪躲着。

“怎么....嗯.....怎么可能因为胡萝卜有感觉。”高访嘴硬，完全不承认这种难吃至极的蔬菜在沈浩然的控制下给他带来的快意。

“哦~那看来是然然还不够努力。”说着沈浩然一边偷笑一边将几乎没入穴口的胡萝卜抽了出来，在几乎完全抽出时又狠狠的推送了回去，黏腻的液体被这一连环动作带出又挤回，发出了噗嗤噗嗤的声响，在安静的厨房显得格外明显。沈浩然就这样重复了好几个来回，用胡萝卜肏着他心爱的丈夫。

“沈浩然！”高访惊叫，佯怒呵斥，“别再玩了，拿出去！”他可不想真的被一根胡萝卜操弄。

“叔叔，你是不是不爱我了，你以前从来不会凶我的。”但凡苗头不对，沈浩然就开启软糯模式，好像不让他往丈夫屁股里塞食物是多委屈一件事，“前些天也是，明明是小崽子们挑食不对，你却还帮他们说话，这样要怎么教小孩。你是不是有了孩子就忘了孩子爹，我还是不是你最爱的然然了。”沈浩然越说越声情并茂，如果不是手上控制胡萝卜抽插肉穴的动作没有停止，高访都要当真了。

“你真是.....”高访听完才知道沈浩然上演着一出是怎么回事，当下简直哭笑不得。屁股后面的感觉越来越强烈，他也自知理亏，只能扭转过上半身勾住沈浩然的脖子堵住这张聒噪的嘴。

算了，随他高兴吧。

沈浩然将高访的舌勾进自己口中吮吸着，湿滑的软肉无论过去多少年都是他最爱的佳肴。沈浩然睁开眼看着高访近在咫尺的睫毛。高访有些内双，闭上眼时睫毛会比睁眼的时候看起来更长，特别是接吻的时候会因为情动而微微颤抖，实在是可爱的不得了。沈浩然想，这一定是只有他才知道的小秘密。

几乎缺氧，高访才又夺回了主动权，轻轻咬上沈浩然的下唇。他一直没有告诉沈浩然，他对这一双唇有着别样的执着，从第一次见面时就觉得很适合接吻的嘴唇，这几年高访对它的热爱只增不减。

“叔叔，胡萝卜好吃吗？”吻毕沈浩然感觉到手上抽送的动作愈发艰难，高访里边实在夹得太紧了，这是对方快要高潮的前兆。偶尔的异物插入是小情趣，但他可不准备让高访被这玩意儿弄到高潮。

“难吃死了.....嗯哈.....”高访握住沈浩然的性器，指腹摩挲过顶端的缝隙，“没有这根大，也没有这根粗，更加没有这根肏的我舒服......你再不进来...嗯啊....晚上就给我去客房睡！”

高访的威逼利诱着实有效，在高司令的最后通牒下，沈浩然终于拔出了湿漉漉的胡萝卜，橘色的柱状物已经沾满了黏糊糊的液体。玩够了的沈浩然扶起性器对准还没来得及闭拢的穴口一刺而入，比胡萝卜粗大了一圈的肉棒一下子就没入的只剩子孙袋还在外边。

“嘶——”一段时间没有欢爱过的肉穴比沈浩然想的还要紧致，一进去就被夹住，他的小兄弟险些一下子就要交代出货，“嗯啊....好久没做，叔叔里边更紧了......”沈浩然舒服的扣住高访的腰，不给一点点缓冲的时间就开始快速的抽插起来。每一次的深入浅出都带给沈浩然更深一层的快感，紧热的后穴简直是他的人间天堂，听着高访被他肏的咿呀乱叫，男人的内心满足无比。试问哪一个男人没有幻想过在厨房疯狂肏干只穿了一条围裙的爱人？

“嗯嗯嗯......啊....然...然.....啊.....慢.....啊啊啊！”高访被顶的话也说不利索，一张嘴只能往外蹦出舒服的呻吟喊声。沈浩然实在肏的太狠了，可能是孩子难得不在，两人许久为在家中如此放肆的交媾，沈浩然才会如此毫无顾忌的冲刺。肉棒确实比那没有自主意识的玩意儿肏的他爽利多了，老夫老夫的性爱无需过多的言语。高访只许扭一扭屁股，沈浩然就知道他哪里痒了，应该撞哪里了。体内最需要的地方被好好的照顾着，高访抓住沈浩然箍住他腰间的手，疯狂的快感让指尖掐的肌肉都泛白了。原本麻痒的感觉都在肉棒的照顾下转换为酥麻的快感冲上脑门，“好.......好重...嗯啊啊...好爽......啊啊啊啊啊......肏到了....那里好舒服........对.....嗯啊.....好棒......”

“叔叔再叫大声点......”热情似火的丈夫不断的浪叫鼓励着沈浩然的动作，他卖力的款摆腰身，好似永动机般不会疲累，穴内的媚肉有生命般争相吮吸着他的性器，“不要停....啊....让我知道你有多舒服......”沈浩然愈发的加大力度，恨不得连两颗囊袋都塞进去，龟头已经顶到生殖腔的入口，自从双胞胎出生后，沈浩然就去做了结扎，之后两人的性爱就完全没有忌惮，无数次次沈浩然都会操开那里，将精液灌满其中，他知道高访喜欢生殖腔被搅弄的感觉。

“啊哈.....顶到了.......啊啊.........快进来.......”脆弱敏感的腔室在一次次的性爱中变得更加易感，高访的身体已经彻底被沈浩然肏熟了，每次龟头戳刺那里时，腔口就好像知道又可以吃到满满的精液一般，自主自动的打开迎接alpha的那一根。他渴望沈浩然粗暴的插入他最隐蔽的地方，然后再抽出再进入，他的身体记得那种销魂的快乐。他可以感觉到腔口在一吸一吸的欢迎alpha的光临。

“唔嗯....咬好紧.......好热.....”沈浩然没费多大力气便进入的生殖腔，覃状的头部被炙热的腔室完美的包裹住，好像肏进一块加热过的芝士块，柔软、多汁。沈浩然享受着蘑菇头被吮吸的快感，舒服的头皮发麻。

“唔哈......别停下......嗯....”高访也舒服的不行，体内被充满的感觉让他有些上瘾，身体已经贪恋上这种快意，只要沈浩然停下，他就空虚的不行，哼哼着让沈浩然继续动作，“动.....然然动一下......”

Alpha顺其意的抽送起来，硕大的老二一次次的进出腔口，性器的根部与顶端被Omega的两张小嘴同时吞吃。紧致滑嫩的穴肉在主人的授意下拼命收缩着，紧紧的吸住操弄的他们舒服的不行的孽根。浊液被拍打成白色的泡沫一下一下的挤出穴口，头冠处迅速的来回碾过生殖腔口，每一次顶入都狠狠的撞击着腔壁。

“啊啊啊......好爽.....太深了.....然然.....要破了.....”高访攥紧围裙。

沈浩然爽的皱紧眉头，感觉随时都会射精，一双大手上移钳住高访的胸乳，揉面团一般极弄白皙的软肉。哺乳期结束后半年高访的胸乳就恢复了平坦，但沈浩然却留下了喜欢揉捏这处的习惯，好像只要他努力就可以再从中榨出点乳汁。粗糙的指腹毫不留情的捏起乳头，缨红的小点在疼痛中被刺激的愈发硬挺，与后穴的快感交相呼应直冲大脑。

“然然.......要射了.....奶头好舒服......小穴也好舒服......”高访爽的浑身颤栗，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，背后已经蒙上一层薄汗，前方的性器还未被触碰就硬的不行，鼓鼓囊囊的叫嚣着要发泄，将围裙顶起了一个小帐篷，“啊啊啊……然然好会干…嗯嗯啊……哈……要被肏射了…”

面前靠双手维持站立，无暇去抚慰前端，幸好他早就已经可以通过后穴达到高潮，努力的向后扭着腰，勾引沈浩然干的更快更猛。

“叔叔，你一边说我干的太深了却一边在扭屁股，实在是太骚了吧。”

“谁....啊.....谁叫你干的我那么爽......老公......还要....要更多......要你的精液射满我的身体......”

“卧槽，老婆，你太会了！”

“唔嗯.....对就这样......好深......肏到最里面了 要被老公肏坏了........”

艹，叔叔实在是太......

高访彻底失神，胡乱的喊着淫乱的话语，连平日不太出现的称呼也脱口而出。一声声的老公喊得沈浩然心猿意马，下身一个抖动，再加上被高访扭着屁股求肏的模样刺激的不浅。于是双手更用力的捏住高访的乳肉，下身几个奋力冲刺，将高访肏的咿呀乱叫。穴道生殖腔奶头同时被刺激，高访爽的蜷起了脚趾，生生的被沈浩然的肉棒操到了高潮，脑中一片空白，前方的性器飙射出精液，后穴也疯狂的收缩着，在高潮的快感中狂乱起舞。

沈浩然被夹得爽快，到达高潮前一秒拔出了性器噗噜噜的将十几股精液全部射在了高访的背上。白灼的液体烫的高访瑟缩着背脊，两眼迷离不惑的转头。

“为什么不射在里面......？”高访被肏红的双眼有几分泫然欲泣的模样，好像吃不到自己男人的精液是受了天大的委屈一般。

“乖，还要吃饭呢....”沈浩然抱着高访享受了一会儿贤者时间，果然隔开一段时间的性爱爽的不像话，“下午在喂饱你的小屁股。”说完沈浩然拍了拍高访弹性十足的臀肉。

“好，还有，把这根该死的胡萝卜给我扔了......”高访稍微缓过劲，撇见桌上那根还沾着他淫水的胡萝卜又羞又恼的，看着就心烦。

“好好好，都听媳妇儿的~”沈浩然看到胡萝卜倒是乐的很，方才没这玩意儿助兴，高访兴许还不会浪成这样呢，“那我晚上不用睡客房了吧~叔叔~~”

高访泄愤的瞪了胡萝卜一眼，他当然不舍得让自己的小丈夫去睡客房。毕竟没有这个大火炉子抱着，晚上他还睡不着呢。

休整一番，吃饱饭洗过碗，沈浩然认真的拉来高访聊了聊孩子挑食的问题，再次打成友好协商，在孩子的教育问题上坚持一个原则，不向撒娇退让，不向狗狗眼屈服！高访以不想再在家中看到胡萝卜为代价应允了沈浩然的要求，不再为孩子们开脱。并且在一下午的性爱活动中用行动为前两天自己妄论是非、放任孩子挑食向丈夫表达了深刻的歉意。而看着裸体围裙的丈夫跪在地上给自己口交，直冲脑门的快感让沈浩然对此次的致歉表示万分的满意。

晚上八点多，当林耀正准时来还孩子的时候，隔着大门就能闻到房间内浓郁的不行信息素味。可乐夹杂着红酒，那么高浓度的信息素，但凡是性成熟了的成年人都知道发生了什么。

还在遥遥无期追妻路上的小林总皱皱鼻子，对表弟孩子都那么大了还如此荒淫无度表示强烈谴责。

后记1

林耀正：小然啊，不是我说你，孩子都那么大了，收敛一点。

沈浩然：你先追上嫂子再说吧，别在这羡慕嫉妒恨，略略略~~~

后记2

在另一个家庭聚餐日，当双胞胎再一次挑出蔬菜扔在桌边时，沈浩然轻咳一声。

“爸爸，那个......爹地说过.....每个人有......嗯.....选择食物的自由。”姐姐心虚的吱吱呜呜，努力回想着上次爹地帮他们开脱的理由。

“姐姐说的对.....?”傻弟弟还不知道大局已变，父母双方早就完成了不怎么肮脏的屁眼交易，一心支持姐姐的话。

“哦？是吗？”沈浩然故作诧异的转头看向高访。

高爸爸放下筷子，一脸认真的和宝宝们说道，“言言、方方，好孩子不可以挑食哦~~快把这些都吃下去~这样才能健健康康的长大哦~”

“可是.....可是.....”弟弟没想到爹地突然转换阵营，可是来可是去也可是不出来什么，葡萄大的黑眸子一下子盈满了泪水，要落不落的简直就是缩小版的沈浩然，“可是爹地你上次不是那么说的.....”

宝宝委屈。

宝宝不想吃蔬菜。

“爹地，我们的自由呢！”姐姐稍微要坚强一点，冷静的面对着父亲的“背叛”，小大人一般的宣扬着自己刚学会不久的自由言论。

“嗯，言言，你要知道，人类在追求自由的道路上，总是会面临很多次失败的。”高访推了推眼镜，一本正经的样子仿佛在生意场上谈判，“爹地很遗憾的告诉你，在追求挑选食物的自由权上，你和弟弟可能还需要再奋斗十几年。”

“可是.....”双胞胎没有办法，只能一起狗狗眼。

“没有可是。”沈浩然趁热打铁，给双胞胎一人夹了一大把青菜，“你们不是最听爹地的话吗？”

终于在高访充满母性光辉的微笑 （其实是威胁）下，小朋友们心不甘情不愿的吃下了指定份额的蔬菜。

沈浩然对于这场挑食之战最终反败为胜十分美滋滋，并且再一次感叹古人说的好，擒贼先擒王~~

**Author's Note:**

> 顺带一提，姐姐高泽言，弟弟沈泽方。  
> 泽从浩然取水，言方不用说了吧~  
> 哈哈哈！我就是取名废！  
> 为什么姐姐跟小高总姓，为什么然然会结扎！  
> 请听下下下下（N）次分解~


End file.
